Pi House
(interior) }} Pi House is an unmarked location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102, added by the Wild Appalachia add-on. Background Pi House once belonged to Pi Kappa Mu Greek Society, a fraternity in Vault-Tec University known for its daily parties. The Pi Mis made several infractions during said parties and were eventually forced to leave the house on October 20, 2077. The Pi Mis were friends of the Eta Psi Epsilon Tau Greek Society over at the Eta Psi House due to their collaboration on the Nukashine project. When Pi Kappa Mu received the eviction note, they decided to hold a "Wild Eviction Party," an event that caused the deaths of several guests due to Nukashine poisoning. During that night, two initiates, the Pledge and Max Posey, were sent on their last task to become Pi Mis. They were handcuffed to a pipe and locked away in the laundry room. When everybody outside started feeling the side effects of the Nukashine, they were still conscious. They stayed locked up for days until their eventual death. At some point, the unnamed Pledge cut off his hand and recorded a holotape telling their story. In the holotape, the Pledge says that he is starting to get tired of his roommate Max, though it is unknown if Max was alive at that point, as while the Pledge had tossed his cup, Max had drank a cup of the Nukashine that killed the rest of the fraternity. Layout The house is comprise of three floors. The first floor consists of the entrance, a kitchen and a living room with a pool table. The basement is comprised of a large room used for parties, a fairly big bathroom and a washing machine room turned into a pledges' room. On the second floor are the bedrooms with a total of three rooms and seven beds. Notable loot * Eviction notice: Note, on a table directly in front of the front door after entering the house. * Final initiation: Holotape, on the floor of the laundry room in the basement. * The mannequin: Note, on top of a laundry hamper in an upstairs bedroom. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead: Over the window behind the door inside the room with the terminal on the first floor. * Potential magazine: On the kitchen counter. * Vintage Nukashine: Next to Ted's terminal. Appearances Pi House appears only in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Behind the scenes The song playing prominently throughout the Pi House building is "Jazz Potatoes" composed by Yvo Abadi, Manuel Dante Mathieu Faivre, and Miguel Vladimir Saboga and licensed from APM Music.From the Kosinus album Happy Old Jazz KOS-0259. [https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KOS-0259 Happy Old Jazz track listing] Also appears on KOS-0322 Happy Old Jazz Remix. Gallery F76 Pi Mu House.png|Interior Pi House interior1.png|Pi House's basement Pihouselivingroom.png|Pi House's living room Pi House skeletons.png|Pledges room FO76_Pi_House_(Eviction_notice).jpg|Eviction notice FO76_The_mannequin.jpg|The mannequin FO76 Pi House cool skeleton.png|Skeleton in the bathroom FO76_Pi_House_(Terminal).jpg|Ted's terminal and glowing bottle of Nukashine Pikappamuemblem.png|The fraternity's emblem Eviction party poster.png|Eviction party poster Category:Wild Appalachia locations fr:Maison Pi ru:Дом «Пи»